


a home doesn't have to be a house

by thisisthenoid



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Can be seen as pairing, Dialogue Heavy, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Lazy story, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, ds: hamlet, puns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-25 18:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18580120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisthenoid/pseuds/thisisthenoid
Summary: who knew that living with someone could be so nice.





	a home doesn't have to be a house

**Author's Note:**

> started: 23/4/2019  
> i havent written anything in two solid months and it shows but heres some gay anyway  
> also keysmashing is acceptable in the notes and i never knew til now so all yall are seeing from now on is dhsfjhbsf4y7esduffdshbj  
> 

'i've missed this.'

 

'living inside a house?'

 

'mm. the shelves, the tables - even the dumb stuff like the wallpaper 'n flooring makes me smile. just, livin' in a house again, eh? i've missed all of it.'

 

wilson considered his words with a hum. 'yes, i kind of enjoy it too, but it was the chairs i missed the most.' he patted the arm of his stuffed seat for emphasis. 'honestly, if we'd had chairs from the get go, i wouldn't have minded the death monsters half as much.' woodie chuckled at that, deep and sleepily. 

 

'i mean, there was always that shadow throne you could've sat on, eh?' wilson visibly cringed at the name, causing woodie to laugh harder. he had a high pitched laugh for such a deep voice.

 

'chairs that _aren't_ made of shadows _nor_ hands. ugh, even thinking about that makes my blood run cold.'

 

'wonder what that old hosers up to.'

 

'not living as decently as us, i hope.'

 

'i bet if he saw us right now, he'd be fuming. face redder than a volcano, eh?'

 

'i would pay every oinc we had to see that picture.'

 

the muffled patter of rain filled in their comfortable silence, and it wasn't long before the orange tint against the windows shifted into a dark blue, casting their room into a semi darkness that, for once, didn't loom with danger. it was an odd comfort to have, after fearing the dark for so long. odd, to be living inside a proper, not-falling-apart house, with an actual, real person; with a shelf full with knick-knacks of their shared adventures and a hedgehog rug as the doormat. _their_ doormat.

 

never, in all his years, did wilson think he'd share a house with someone else, especially with someone like woodie, but honestly? he loved every single second of it. he found that the day flew by a lot quicker when there was another by his side, that his mental health didn't suffer quite as badly when there was another to talk to, that cooking and sharing food with another would be as nice as it was.

 

showing another what science experiments he had created, giving and receiving gifts to and from each other, helping each other tidy up the house when it got too clustered, having someone to come back to after a long day. leaving each other hastily scribbled notes, stuck in the door of the ice-box, sometimes accompanied with a little doodle in the corner.

 

"Went hunting! I left a dragon pie in the ice box for you! ^^"

 

"full moon, won't be too long *drawing of a beaver head* thanks for the pie"

 

"What did the beaver say to the tree? It's been nice gnawing you! *drawing of a beaver eating a log* You're welcome also! Hope you have a safe cooldown!"

 

"stop wasting paper for puns or i'll eat all your butter muffins!!! >=[ "

 

"I'll page them for another time then =D"

 

wilson thought he was well past the domestic life. that the constant had eaten up that side of him, instead spitting out a feral man that could never live inside brick walls again, only content to live out in the wild, far away from civilisation. yet he continued to surprise himself every day by proving himself wrong. it was outstanding. 

 

'thank you.'

 

wilson blinked out of his thoughtful daze with a soft grunt, turning his attention over to woodie.

 

'"thank you"? whatever for?'

 

'for making this a home. for makin' me  _happy_.'

 

"home". he found that to be such a strong word. home meant everything - welcoming, loving, acceptance, safe, comfortable, warm, cozy. he'd never felt home anywhere before, not even as a child. always a stranger in someone else's house, always feeling ridiculed and shunned out for daring to exist within someone else's walls. but with woodie, he really, truly did feel like he was home, and it wasn't just with their shared accommodation, it was also with woodie  _himself_.

 

the notion should have scared him out of his mind, with everything woodie made him feel. feelings he hadn't experienced in years rearing their heads. instead, there was a strange peace with it all. like he'd finally found his place in life, after searching for it for so long.

 

he sighed, giddy and elated with positivity bubbling in his heart. 'ah. yes, well, thank you, too. for. for making me happy.'

 

'i mean it, y'know. truly. i love it here - sharin' this house, decorating it together, all that jumbo. i'm real glad i get to experience this with you, even if it is on this hell island, eh? so thank you, from the bottom of my heart, for making my life more enjoyable.'

 

wilson smiled, his first genuine smile since he'd encountered woodie, and he looked at him with unabashed happiness and love, his heart fit to burst with his foreign emotions, cheeks red and tears in his eye. and woodie, too, mirrored his gaze, both of them utterly beaming with adoration.

 

'thank you, too.'

**Author's Note:**

> it's not worth mentioning but heres my tumblr https://whatisthefuckthis.tumblr.com/ it's not the main one but i post sfms and pictures and other stuff there if you wanna see okay thanks for reading


End file.
